Switched
by nuttyginger1
Summary: Kagome Tahsio is Heir to a multi billionare hotel company. Rin Higurashi is a Shrine maiden. Kagome is Deaf from a horrible accident. Kagome is dating Sasuke who is also deaf. but what happens when they find out Kagome was switched with rin!
1. Chapter 1

Im soooo sorry but watching switched at birth made me have to write a story like it. I hope you like it and in exchange 3rd chapter is coming soon. Please enjoy this new story.

'Signing'

"talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

><p>Things where different for Kagome, She Didn't have a grand father, she didn't have a brother, and she didn't like on a Shrine. For 3 hours after she was born the nurses did the biggest mistake they could make, they switched the babies.<p>

Kagome now lived in practically a castle, her father was a billionaire who owned hotels every where, her mother was a model who many men sought after. But the biggest change in her life, she was Deaf.

Kagome's father was Sesshomarou Tashio, her mother was Kagura Tashio, and She was Kagome Tashio. No one suspected she was switched for she had her mothers black hair, but her blue eyes where a dead give away.

Kagome had just turned 15. she walked into her fathers study and said "Dinners ready" She could speak and read lips almost perfectly. Sesshomarou looked up from his paper and said "Ok Kagome" Kagome didn't see his lips so she stood there and then he signed 'ok Kagome go tell your mother im coming'

Kagome then signed 'ok' and she walked out. She walked through the halls, she was very beautiful, her hair long and silky to her rear end, her eyes striking blue, creamy pale skin. It had hit her hard when she learned she could never hear again, She had cried for days and moped around, until she met the family that changed her life, they were the Uchiha's, The mother Mikoto was Deaf, and there son Sasuke was Deaf.

They had drilled it into her head she wasn't useless, she was able to do so much even though she lost one thing, she had many to be grateful for.

Sasuke and Kagome were very quick friends. He taught her many signs and she in turn helped him with his Karate.

Kagome then said "mom dad's coming." Kagura smiled and hugged her daughter who hugged back then she said "Ok come along" Kagome and her mother shared a close bond, but there was always something that bothered her like another life was right there.

But all her worries washed away as Sasuke waved to her from the door, she ran to him and hugged him. Sasuke then signed 'how are you?' she shrugged and said back 'so so, I mean I keep having these dreams about me being in another life, like my life Is completely different.' he sighed and said 'I think your life is perfect how it is. Don't you?' Kagome smiled and said 'of course I do, I have you. And if I was in another life im sure I would never have been able to talk again.'

He smiled and said 'then you have nothing to worry about, because I'll always be here for you no matter what. I promise' Kagome smiled and hugged him and he hugged back.

Then Kagura tapped on there shoulder's and signed 'lets go eat you two. Im starving' Kagome giggled and Sasuke smiled.

They held hands and went and sat down. Sesshomarou joined them and said "Im hungry." he kissed Kagura and sat down next to her.

They started to eat when sasuke tapped Kagome's knee making her look to him and then to her knee and he slipped a note into her pocket and she nodded and continued to eat like nothing happened.

When they finished Mikoto signed to her parents and Kagome wasn't listening as she sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and then said 'you look sad.' Kagome shrugged and signed back 'I guess I just have that same old bad feeling when ever something is going to happen and I cant stop it.'

Sasuke then said 'don't worry Kagome. And read the note I gave you when I leave. Ok?' kagome nodded and agreed 'Ok' then they turned and Mikoto signed 'come along Sasuke.' he stood and said 'bye kagome.' Kagome smiled and said 'bye sasuke. I'll see you tomorrow' he hugged her and she hugged back and then Mikoto put her arm around his shoulder's as they left.

Kagome then said "im going to bed. Night mom, night dad." she kissed her mom's cheek and hugged her dad and they said "Good night" and she hurried to her bedroom.

The minute she burst in sh took the note out and read the fine print of Sasuke's hand writing.

_Dear Kagome, _

_ My mom doesn't know I wrote this. And I don't know what got into me, but I have to be honest with you. I think I've fallen for you deeply. Your the only one to get me and have conversations with me of my age. School is starting soon and I was wondering I know im lame for writing it, but would you like to start the year being my girlfriend? I'll give you the night to think about it. _

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Kagome couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach, her heart beat a mile a minute, and even she felt faint.

She quickly dressed her pajamas and fell into a nice sleep.

(another life)

Rin was a smart 15 year old, she lived on a shrine with her mother and little brother souta, her hair was brown, and her eyes were a golden color.

She was a wonderful girl, but she had a Noble air around her, Her eyes were nothing like Anyone's in her family, and they all had a peaceful Aura why her's was Noble. She also had a horrible Temper, nothing like her mother.

Her best friend Sango was always there for her. But she had a feeling something was wrong, and she needed to find out what it was. Of course Rin had a crush on Sango's Twin brother Kohaku. But everything just felt funny.

Her mother then said "Rin can you go find Buyo?" Rin then said "Of course mom" and she stood from her desk and notebook as she hurried down the stairs in a orange tank top and shorts. She took a orange from what her mother was cooking which earned a playful glare and a bonk on the head with a rolling pin as she laughed and ran out and found Buyo under the tree.

She stared at the tree and then went inside. And then said "Mom im bored." Mrs. Higurashi sighed and said "Rin Higurashi its almost dinner go wash up."

Rin had a small pout on as she went upstairs and washed her hands and stared into the mirror and sighed then went downstairs and ruffled her brothers hair teasing him and then she sat down.

Then they ate the soup and soon Rin started to Nod off to the point her mom sent her to bed and she just laid down and fell fast asleep.

(Kagome)

Kagome woke up and dressed in a green tank top and shorts, then she twirled around her room and Smiled then curled her hair and kissed her self in the mirror before running down the hall way and to the door, she signed 'bye mom, bye dad. Im off to meet Sasuke' they both smiled knowing, for the conversation they had with Mikoto was about kagome and Sasuke.

So Kagome ran into the court yard and hopped into her car and then drove to the Burger shop where she usually met him.

She got out and got many stares because she was dressed rather richly and her car was a Mercedes Convertible, black with green flames.

She jumped out and locked her car and put flashing alarms before walking over and saw one of her friends, Kanna. Kanna was also deaf, her's was genetic.

So she sat down and started to converse with her in sign language. Then a girl walked out of the burger shop drinking a soda, two girls by her and then she started to stare at her and Kanna.

Kagome noticed this but pretended like she didn't and then she turned and Saw Sasuke driving up on his motorcycle. She smiled and waved bye to kanna and went over to him. He seeing her expression asked 'whats wrong?' Kagome then said 'that girl wont stop staring, its uncomfortable.'

then they both blushed at the remember of the note and he then said forgetting about the girl 'so did you read my note?' Kagome smiled also forgetting about the girl and said 'yes' he then bit his lip and asked 'so?' kagome giggled and said 'yes I will go out with you.' he smiled and blushed and then he said 'do you want to give that girl something to stare at?'

Kagome nodded and she felt his arm wrap around her waist and one of her arms went around his neck the other touched his cheek as she kissed him.

When they parted she took the second helmet and put it on and then the drove off, Kagome now in turn stared at the girl and was surprised to see her father's eyes and mothers complexion, it gave her the shivers.

(Rin)

She awoke and got dressed in a pink long sleeved top and jean skirt. Then she called sango and Ayame and asked "Want to meet up at the burger joint?" they both replied "You betcha" so Rin didn't eat breakfast as she ran to the burger joint, no car or anything for her as she ran.

When she was there Ayame and Sango where already there and ordered her, her favorite. When they finished and caught up they walked out and where surprised to see a girl with bleach white hair, Onyx eyes, wearing a white long sleeved shirt and jeans, doing sign language with another girl, but this girl scared Rin.

For she had Her mothers eyes, and hair color. She was also wearing the Higurashi signature color green, as a tank top and shorts.

Then she caught there girls eye. A boy on a motorcycle then drove up. He started to sign with the girl, the boy was all around Hot. Black hair spiked, Black Onyx eyes, fair complexion, black band tee, and jeans.

But when she saw them kiss it surprised her and then the girl jumped on the back and stared at her in return.

They both stared at eachother till the girl vanished around the corner.

Sango then asked "Rin you ok?" Rin shook her head and said "Yea. I'll meet up with you later I have something I need to do." He friends gave her a questioningly stare before shrugging and said "ok rin bye" and they vanished.

Rin then walked over to the girl with white hair and sat down in front of her scaring the girl. The girl then started to sign and Rin's like "i dont sign. I have a question though" the girl did a 'aw' look and then gestured for her to continue.

Rin then asked "Who was that girl?" the girl then mouthed out 'the girl who was just sitting here?' Rin then said "Yea, um I have a few more questions. First one, who exactly is she, and who was that boy?" Kanna getting slightly annoyed pulled out a pencil and wrote down the answers and handed it to Rin. She read it aloud "She's the heir to Sesshomarou Tashio the hotel Billionaire, she is my niece but my best friend, her mother is my sister. And me and her where talking about that boy, he is her new boy friend, Sasuke Uchiha, His parents opened all the schools for the deaf."

Rin then continued "Strange you have her fathers eyes and mothers complexion..." Rin then said "funny you say that..." the woman then spoke "Kanna." Rin then smiled and said 'Funny you say that Kanna, because she has my mothers eyes, and Hair color..."

Kanna then said "That's weird, but im late for my modeling job bye.." Rin looked surprised but she wasn't Kanna was beautiful. Then Rin said "Rin" Kanna waved bye as a limo pulled up.

Rin bit her lip then steeled and she decided to find out, she wanted to do DNA test.

(Kagome)

they pulled up by a park and hopped off and then Kagome signed 'I left my car back there. If you can after this take me back to get it.' Sasuke nodded and signed 'no problem. By the way your some kisser' kagome giggled and rolled her eyes playfully and punched him in his arm.

Then she said 'That girl..She, She had my fathers eyes, and mothers face. Though apparently im just as beautiful as my mother, that girl she just was like my parents. It scared me. But your a good kisser yourself.'

Sasuke then said 'I dont think there's a connection because if there was then she'd be living with you. And thanks, what does this mean for us?' Kagome after hearing that let the subject drop as she said 'yea your right. And what do you want it to mean?'

they sat down on the swings and he signed 'I want it to mean where together.' kagome stood and walked over to him and quickly signed 'then we are' before putting her lips on his.

After they separated for air he stood and took her hand and they walked around the park.

When they sat down they felt the vibration of a band and they started to move to the music and finally kagome stood and did amazing dance moves. She could be a Pro.

Sasuke signed 'you should be a dancer' Kagome blushed and said 'I dont think its for me. Im content dancing to the vibration but that's it, remember what hearing people say. 'Deaf people cant Drive, Dance, Sing, Play instruments, and talk.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said 'well for one thing, we drive, you dance, I play the guitar, you play the drums, and we both talk.'

Kagome smiled and said 'come on' and so they locked fingers and started forward until they ended back on the swing and he started to push her.

When they finished that Sasuke said 'I know that face. What are you going to do?' Kagome knew she couldn't hide a thing from Sasuke so she continued 'nothing, im just worried. I have that feeling again like something bad is about to happen.'

Sasuke stood and went over to her and took her hand and tugged her over to the pavilion and sit her on a table and he put his hands on the table and he continued 'dont worry and if you wont stop I will force you to.' Kagome gave him a questioning look and asked 'how?' he smirked and his lips crashed on hers.

He was right Kagome forgot everything. Kagome just kissed him until she felt eyes on them and they turned. It was strange Kagome looked like a good girl, and Sasuke was a tough guy.

There stood a girl wearing a red tube top and a jean mini skirt. And A girl with a black shirt barley covering anything in a black mini skirt.

Sasuke let kagome down and the girl in red said "oh looky Yura, its like a total show." the girl in black now Yura said "oh yea and that boy is so cute" Sasuke reading there lips growled slightly use to fan girls.

The girl in red then said "Yea I want him." the girl walked over and forcefully pushed kagome down on the side walk successfully skinning her knee making blood drip onto the ground.

Sasuke seeing this narrowed his eyes on the girls and even got angrier when the girl in red pushed him against the beam and lifted her leg up and she spoke "you so hot, lets go baby"

Sasuke saw kagome's hand on her knee trying to stop the bleeding and he got so angry as he pushed the girl off him and picked kagome up bridal style and he spoke "stay away from us" and he turned around and went to his bike and got on and she held on as he drove off.

The girl then said "not likely. I will get you boy."

When Sasuke stopped kagome signed with her bloody fingers 'you didn't have to do that. She was beautiful..' Sasuke still angry signed 'that girl is nothing but a slut. You are the only one I think is beautiful. Dont put yourself on her level. She is disgusting your beautiful, radiant, and the best girl I know'

Kagome smiled and said 'thank you' he smiled and then said 'lets take care of that cut' she nodded and limped over to her car and pulled out a first aid kit because of how klutzy she was he parents forced her to have one.

He then signed 'your parents are hilarious' kagome giggled and sat on a park bench as Sasuke bandaged up her knee.

When he finished he grabbed a marker and started to doodle on it. Kagome punched him lightly when she saw what he wrote 'lil rich chick'

Kagome then signed 'your rich too dork' he smiled and said 'I know im a lil rich boy.' kagome kissed him then actually spoke "i got to go." he frowned and said "i wish you could stay" Kagome then said "me too, but its getting dark. Curfew" he then said "tomorrow is the last day of summer. I'll come pick you up for are second date" Kagome then said "I'd like that. Bye" they then kissed and he whispered "Bye love you." he did it so she could see his lips and she whispered back "Love you"

and then she kissed him before hopping into her car and driving away. He smiled and jumped on his bike and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome awoke with a feeling of extreme dread so she got up slowly and dressed quietly in a silk one sleeved blue shirt, and jeans. She tied her hair up quietly and slid on white tennis shoes.

Suddenly she heard crying and she opened the door to see her mother crying, her father was rubbing her shoulders.

Kagome's feeling of dread continued to grow and then she sat down and asked "whats wrong?" Kagura rose and her eyes were blood shot from crying and then she signed why talking "we just got a phone call. No matter what your are daughter we raised you. Baby" she walked over and held Kagome's hands.

Then she spoke "the day you were born you were switched with another baby. I brought home you and someone else brought home are biological daughter. But your are baby and no one, no one is taking you from me."

Kagome's eyes widened and she shook at the thought then she ran out of the house. She Didn't know her parents called after her as she saw sasuke pull up and she ran to him and hurried and put on the helmet and told him to go and he drove off.

They arrived at a park and kagome broke down crying. Sasuke held her as she cried and cried.

Then he asked "whats wrong?" she then signed 'I knew it. Im not there biological daughter. They told me no matter what im theirs, but It hurt so much I ran. I should have known.'

Sasuke knowing she wanted this private signed 'you are there daughter, they raised you. Who was there when you got So sick like you where? Who was there for your first steps? Who was there when you became deaf?'

Kagome stayed silent as tears flooded down her cheeks and he continued 'they where. The only thing your real parents did was give birth to you.' Kagome smiled and then signed 'your right. And I want your help.' he looked questionably and asked 'with what?' Kagome then smiled and said 'to get through the pain. I want you with me when I meet them.'

Sasuke nodded and said 'alright i'll be there. Now lets go on, we still need to have are date.' kagome giggled and nodded as they hopped onto his bike.

They got in undetected and put up all her clothes and put her new make up on the counter. Then they sat on her bed, which was a nice purple bed spread, her walls where also purple and blue.

Her carpet was soft and white. She had at least a king sized bed, with two night stands next to it, a balcony, and a giant closet, a vanity, even a personal bathroom.

He smiled at her and held her hand and then her eyes fluttered closed and he let his own close as there lips met.

When they met Kagome was a shy good girl, dressed in pink and white, he was a bad boy dressed in black and gray. Years later she started to change and now she was dressed in black but he still strutted his bad boy image, he wore a black band tee currently, and black pants with a chain, converse on his feet, his eyes had on black eye liner.

They continued to kiss until they felt feet coming and separated and pretended to talk about what happened today.

Then her Mother walked in and signed 'there here to meet you.' kagome steeled her face and stood holding Sasuke's hand as she nodded. And then Kagura decided to tease her daughter and asked 'whats this? You two seem buddy buddy.'

kagome then signed back 'mom, me and Sasuke are now together.' Kagura smiled and said 'you two are so cute. But come along.'

they walked down the stairs, kagome's heart beat slowly.

There stood the girl she had seen staring at her. Her hands where on the shoulder's of a little boy who looked around 9. A Older man which she thought was a grandpa stood by the woman...the woman, Kagome felt her breath hitch, she had blue eyes and long black hair, her complexion was exact to Kagomes...she wanted to scream and cry and run away,

then a squeeze on her hand alerted her that her boyfriend was with her.

So she continued and she felt like biting her lip but instead she stood next to her mom. Then her mom signed for her and spoke why she did so "Kagome. This is, Souta, he's your little brother." Kagome smiled and waved to him, he smiled and waved back.

Then her mom continued "this is your grandfather" kagome waved to him too. And he smiled proudly. Then her mom said "And this is Kun Loon your birth mother" Kagome stared at her for a moment before saying "its nice to meet you"

her mother then signed and spoke one more time "and this is Rin, the girl you were switched with." Kagome looked to her and froze, it was her! It was the girl that was staring at her!

Kagome nodded then spoke "this is my mother Kagura, My father Sesshomarou Tashio. And my boyfriend Sasuke."

everyone just nodded, then Kagura said "Kagome how about you and Sasuke go get ready for dinner. I'll be up soon to talk to you both." Kagome nodded and then pulled Sasuke up.

When they were gone, Kagura turned back to the new family and said "I'll show you your new rooms. Fallow me." they all nodded and picked up the suit cases behind them.

Kagura showed them to a small corridor. Then she turned and said "Kagome dosen't know your staying here. So keep it secret for now." they all nodded still silent.

Kagura then left to go to her Daughters room.

(Kagome)

She undid her hair and then she felt Sasuke wrap his arms around his waist and rest his chin on her shoulder.

Then he turned her around and signed 'they seem like good people I guess.' Kagome rolled her eyes and said 'good people, think, if we weren't switched I would have never met you. Its just a lot to take in. especially since that rin is so beautiful.'

Sasuke pulled her over to the bed and said 'she is pretty your beautiful. That's why everyone didn't suspect a thing because of how beautiful you are.' Kagome smiled and he touched her cheek and brought there lips together.

They didn't hear her mom walk in until she tapped there shoulder's making them feel so embarrassed. Then she said "come on you two lover birds. Sasuke your moms here to eat with us." Sasuke nodded and smiled then kagome blushed and stood and held his hand and pulled them downstairs, her face was free of makeup, her hair was down.

They sat in the dinning room and the cooks brought out dinner. Mikoto saw her son and hugged him and then she sat down.

Mikoto then asked Sesshomarou 'do these people know how to sign?' Sesshomarou then said back a little aggravated 'No these are strictly hearing, and they aren't just people, they are Kagome's blood family'

then Kagura said "Sorry about the signing. Mikoto here is the owner of a cooperation of Deaf schools, Kagome will be joining it tomorrow."

Rin then asked "So Kagome's deaf?" Kagome then said "im right here. And yes im deaf, it was a accident that caused me to be deaf. And if your wondering Mikoto and my boyfriend Sasuke are also deaf."

Kagome then signed to Mikoto 'I don't like these people. I want them to go.' Mikoto sighed and then said back 'sweetie whether you like it or not these are you blood family. And I don't like them much either. There to hearing for my taste'

Kagome nodded and finished eating and then her father signed and spoke "Kagome. Your birth family lives in a Shrine in the Slums of the city. We have decided that they are going to live with us."

Kagome's expression became blank as she stares at her father. Then Anger quickly replaced it and she stood successfully throwing her chair back and she signed angirly 'fine, but im not going to stay the night with these people in the house. Have fun with your real daughter. Sasuke lets go.'

Rin and her small family didn't have a Idea about what happened but Kagome grabbed Sasuke's hand and they walked outside and kagome slammed the door as hard as she could no matter how it shook the house slightly.

Mikoto then spoke "I'll watch her for a while until she cools off. I don't think it was the best way to tell her they were just going to waltz into her life. Remember she's deaf, she doesn't think like you do. She just met these people and she thinks your trying to replace her with a girl who you don't have to learn a whole new Language for and it stung."

Mikoto equally angry as you could see grabbed her coat and walked outside closing the door a little nicer then Kagome but still you could tell she was angry.

Kagura sighed and buried her face in her hands and then said "im sorry bout this." Kun Loon then said "Its fine, but how did she become deaf?"

Sesshomarou spoke for his wife as he said "She was 3, we took her to a park she loves being out doors. So she was playing and then she said she felt ill so we took her home. It started out as the flu, when my wife said she had a bad feeling. So we took her to the hospital. They told us she had caught bacterial Pneumonia. We had got her just in time, if we were a minute later..Kagome would be dead. Then they told us the only medication had a high risk of her being deaf. We just said we want her healed and then she was deaf. We didn't know how to operate with each other until we met the Uchiha's they saved us."

Rin then asked "how are we suppose to talk to her? We can't sign.." Kagura then said "You will learn to sign, and she can read lips and talk to you. You just have to talk slowly just not to slow, and always look at her when your talking."

the new family nodded and everyone started to eat. They were a giant family now, and it was hard for all of them.

...

_Hey everyone I hope you like my stories. Well I have a new proposition. First I give up on elemental ninja kagome, I have no ideas left for it. And secondly, I want to know what story you want me to write. Here are your choices and please review or message me what you want. Here are the choices if you want me to write it._

_Surfer_

_Racer_

_Dancer_

_Teen Mother_

_Bad girl_

_Goth_

_Maid_

_Orphan_

_Kagome dresses like a boy_

_Model _

Please review what you want me to write next or if you want me to continue this story. Peace out.

Nuttyginger1


End file.
